Darklow
Darklow is a former thief who was driven out of town for selling stolen goods. He can be found in the Orc Cave by going down the bottom left path just after the entrance. He helps the player by teaching the dagger skill and buying and selling practically anything. He is also a fence for stolen items belonging to other players. Quests Rather than recruit the player for some grand quest, Darklow simply has you take care of his beer runs. And it had better be fresh. Bring Darklow a Beer Darklow's first request is for your basic run-of-the-mill beer. The only condition is that the beer must be fresh. The easiest way to do this is to go to Tavelor's tavern. First buy all of the beer that is currently available and wait for him to drop a fresh one. Once he drops it you can sell back all the old beer and take the one he dropped to Darklow. The reward for this quest is a small amount of gold. Bring Darklow a Stout Beer Next, Darklow demands a stout beer. Not only is stout beer more expensive, it must be even fresher this time. To get the drink, go to Tavelor and pick up all the stout beers until he drops a new one. Once he does, you can sell back all of the old ones and buy the fresh one. It won't be fresh for long though! It is recommended that you use a potion of speed to get it to Darklow before time runs out. The reward for this quest is an assortment of low and mid-level potions. Bring Darklow a Bottle of Absinthe Darklow's next request is for a fresh bottle of absinthe. This item comes from satyrs, and since it must be fresh, you typically cannot buy it from another player to give to Darklow. The time limit is a bit more lenient than for the last quest, so you should be fine if you go straight to Darklow once it drops from a satyr. The reward for this quest is several potions of rage (the exact amount varies). This quest can only be obtained if the player has reached a life level of at least ten. Defeat the Master Thief Darklow's final request is to defeat the Master Thief for stealing from him. He resides in the Maze and is a difficult opponent in that while he does not strike hard, he strikes very fast; making up for low damage with a high attack rate and some actual thievery skills. The Master Thief also prefers to pre-emptively strike by hiding behind the walls until a victim passes by. The reward for completing this quest is 5 Potions of Poison and experience. AI Behavior As a shopkeeper, Darklow buys and sells practically everything, including stolen items. He has worse prices than other shopkeepers, charging about 10% more and paying less. Unlike Sholop, however, Darklow will buy items that are engraved by other players and will eventually remove the personalization from the item. Like all shopkeepers, he will destroy items that he is overstocked in by placing them behind a wall. He restocks leather boots and hatchets if he is understocked. He also makes various kinds of gloves if given the proper materials. Character Darklow is a darker-skinned man with long black hair and a dark blue outfit. He is generally rude to champions unless they are buying things from him. He also holds a low opinion towards most of the NPCs in town. Although not much is known, it is possible to piece together bits of Darklow's past by talking to him and other NPCs. At one point, Darklow was a rogue under Ratingar's command. Realizing that his leader was a dead end, Darklow left his side and opened up a shop in town, creating competition with Sholop. A rivalry soon formed between the two shopkeepers, culminating in Sholop driving Darklow out of town for fencing stolen goods. These days Darklow leads a bitter and lonely existence in the Orc Cave, returning to town only occasionally to drink his sorrows away in the tavern. Trivia *Darklow is one of the only NPCs who refuse to tell you the time of day, the other being Gurun. *If you sell Darklow an item engraved by another player, he will congratulate you or say he never liked that player very much anyway. Category:Quests Category:NPC Category:Humans